


Stay

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [226]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, One Night Stands, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: kc + she’s vacationing in nola with bonnie when she meets a mobster who develops a fascination with her and asks her to stay with him for 365 days in an effort to make her fall in love with him + the ‘365 days’ movie but without the kidnapping aspect
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [226]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Stay

“Stay.”

The laugh tasted like champagne as she stretched out, his sheets sinfully soft around her. “I can’t stay, I’ve stayed too long already. My friend will be worried.”

Klaus just smirked and spread his hand wide over her ribs. “You should call Ms. Bennett and tell her to enjoy the suite she now has all to herself,” he urged with a flirtatious nip of her ear. “But I meant you should stay in New Orleans.”

Her smile slipped, and she turned to face him, incredulous. “Um…what?”

“Stay in New Orleans,” he repeated, watching her carefully. “With me. Let me take care of you.”

Blinking, Caroline sat up without bothering to cover herself. “You’ve known me for about five minutes, and most of that was just…” She waved her hand over the mussed bed. 

He shrugged, propping his head up on his hand as he gazed at her. “I like you,” he answered simply. “I don’t like many people, but I like you.”

“So, you’re asking me to give up my life because you’re bad at making friends?”

Against all odds, he grins at that. “I suppose. You did say this trip was supposed to be a honeymoon, and I don’t get the impression you intend to return to your fiancé.”

Even if she did, Tyler was a little busy with his secretary, hence why he hadn’t been invited on their honeymoon. Klaus had said it to be practical, but it stung. “I still have a job, friends.”

“Give me a year. Take a sabbatical from work, and we can fly your friends out to visit whenever you’d like,” he offered, earnest now. “Just stay.”

She knew he was rich, but this seemed beyond the pale for a hookup, as spectacular as the sex had been. “Look, you don’t get to just snap your fingers and buy my entire life for a year.”

Tangling their fingers together, he pulled her wrist up to his mouth and brushed his lips over the bird inked there - eerily similar to the ones taking flight across his shoulder. “You’ll find, love, that I can accomplish many things with the snap of my fingers. I admit, this is a spontaneous decision, but I usually get what I want in the end.”

“What are you, the master of the universe?”

Another kiss to her skin, soft and warm. “Something like that. See, I go by Klaus, especially in mixed company like the bar where I met this fetching blonde,” he flirted. “My full name, however, is Niklaus. Niklaus Mikaelson.”

Niklaus Mikaelson, why was that name familiar? She’d been a bit tipsy when they met, and she left with him in the spirit of her wasted honeymoon. Her mother would kill her for not doing her due diligence in getting his name, and Bonnie was probably waiting to give her hell over breakfast. Wait until she learned about his crazy suggestion and just how much she wants to call his bluff. The name was familiar, though, and she suddenly remembered why - a news report before they’d left for the first club. 

Of course, the guy she picks up at a bar just has to be the kingpin of the city’s underworld, and he wants to keep her. Lord help her, she wants to let him. 


End file.
